What Hurts The Most
by 21oth23luva21
Summary: When Whitey dies, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton come back to Tree Hill to be shocked with surprises from Nathan, Haley, and Brooke.
1. When He Left

Eight years ago today. He left eight years ago today and I never told him about Brittany and Abby. Brittany and Abby. The joys of my life. Nathan and Haley were always there to help me with them, but they had Nicole too, so I knew that I couldn't always depend on them.

Lucas left the day right after Graduation. Peyton , Jake, and Jenny went too. They all went to New York. NYU. Yep, that's where they went. I stayed here and attended Duke with Nathan and Haley. Haley found out that she was pregnant right before graduation . I found out the day after Lucas left.

Freshman year came and we called each other all the time. Throughout the year, we only called every month. After the girls were born in March, I told him to stop calling. I couldn't take it. They both had his eyes and talking to him made it seem like he was here.

I never told Lucas. I didn't want to ruin his dreams, his future, or his life. Karen was always around too. She didn't like the whole idea of not telling Lucas at first, but after a while, she got used too it. Her and Deb helped me and Haley out a lot. Nathan was always like the girls father figure. He had been the one that taught them all that they knew about basketball. Most times it would be Brittany, Abby, and Nicole against him. Even if they didn't win, me and Haley would always take them shopping after. But that was our life.

Most people would think that Dan would be a horrible grandparent. All of them are wrong. He was the best thing that happened to Nicole, Abby , and Brittany. Well not really, but he was the one who spoiled them. He was really great. Nathan, sometimes, couldn't even believe how he acted when they were around. I guess he didn't want to screw things up with them like he had with Nathan and Lucas.

So now, Whitey has died. He was always the person Nathan could turn to for help. Even though he had never had kids of his own he was always great with words. Nathan already called Lucas. He's flying in tomorrow and he has no idea that he has a daughter, or daughters for that matter. Peyton and Jake are coming too, but it's going to be hard to explain why I never told anyone about the girls.

Haley said that her and Nathan could say that they had triplets, but I told them no. I need to face the facts and I think that I am finally going to tell Lucas that he has children.


	2. Metting again

Thanks for all of the reviews that I got! They are what keep me writing!

Okay so I didn't go into detain in the first chapter, but everyone is 25. Brittany, Abby, and Nicole are 8 and they will soon turn nine.

Here's the update. Hope you enjoy.

Okay, so Haley, Nathan, and I have come up with a plan.  
The girls will be at school when Lucas, Peyton, and Jake get into town, which means that it wil give us about two hours to tell them.  
Nate will pick them up at 1 from the airport and take them to Karen's Cafe. Haley will be there working and she'll invite them to come over to her and Nate's place tonight at about 8.  
I'll pick up the girls from school and take them to my house. We'll get dressed up and I'll prepare them for what will probably happen.  
At about 8, we'll all head over to Nathan and Haley's and the girls will meet their father.

AFTER PICKING THE GIRLS UP - IN THE CAR

"So girls, any new boys this week?" I asked them on the way home.  
"No not really." I heard Nicole say. "But Britt has something to tell you mom." I heard Abby tell me.  
"Oh yeah? What is it sweetie"  
"She's got a boyfriend." Nicole and Abby both told me.  
"Well miss Scott. Turning into another Brooke Davis I see." I said laughing along with the girls.  
"Sorry mommy." Brittany said as we pulled into the driveway.  
"Okay girls. You all know what is happening tonight. Friday night dinner at Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley's"  
"Yeah mom we know. What's up with you? You seem like you have to tell us something." Abby always had to ask questions.  
"Well tonight girls you will be meeting some new people"  
"Like who?" Brittany asked.  
"Well two of my best friends, Peyton and Jake, and your father." I said all in one breath. The three of them stared at me like I was crazy and then we went inside to prepare for tonight.  
"This is going to be one hell of a long night." I said to myself.

AFTER PICKING LUCAS, PEYTON, AND JAKE UP - THE CAFE

"Where can I get some good food in this town?" Lucas Scott said as he walked into Karen's Cafe.  
"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed as she ran around the counter and hugged him.  
"I've missed you buddy." He said in her ear.  
"God you have no idea." Haley said.  
"So you see Luke and totally forget about me?" Peyton Sawyer asked as she came in the door.  
"No Peyton I didn't forget you!" Haley said and moved to hug her. "Or you Jake!" she said and hugged him.  
"Hey Hales"  
"Yeah Nate"  
"I'm gonna go get Nicky and go get ready for tonight okay"  
"Yeah sure." she said and went and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you"  
"I love you too. Bye guys." Nathan said and walked out the door. She walked over to the table that they had sat down at.  
"So what's up guys? How's New York been"  
"Okay I guess. I art school is awesome if I must say so myself." Peyton stated.  
"Yeah it's great." Jake added. Lucas was silent.  
"Who's Nicky Hales?" he finally asked.  
"My daughter. Well she's mine and Nate's. But she's with..." Haley cut herself off. She didn't want to ruin their plan.  
"With who?" Lucas asked. "She's with your mom. That's why I'm the only one here"  
"Oh." he said.  
"So where is my bestest friend Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked.  
"She's at her house probably getting ready for tonight." I explained.  
"What's everyone getting ready for tonight? I thought that funerals were durring the day." Jake asked.  
"They are." I told him. "But every Friday night since we graduated college Brooke, Nathan, Nicky, and I have Friday night dinners"  
"Oh. Sounds fun." Peyton added.  
"You know what? You guys should come tonight"  
"Really?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah, I mean we wouldn't want to intrude." Jake added.  
"You wouldn't be intruding." Haley said and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Come here at 8 okay?" "okay." they all said and got up, said their goodbyes and left.

BROOKE'S HOUSE - GETTING READY

"Are we all finished girls?" I asked as I walked into Abby's room. "Just about." Brittany said putting on a necklace.  
"There all ready." Abby said. "Good. We have to get over to Nathan and Haley's so Nicole can get ready." I said as we walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
It was 7 o'clock now and in one hour I was going to be facing Lucas Scott.  
We all got into my mountaineer and headed over to Nathan and Haley's. The ride there was surprisingly quiet. I hadn't done my make-up yet and I hoped that they wouldn't be there early. As we pulled in the driveway I saw Haley waiting for us.  
"Finally you get here!" She said and dragged me into her house.  
"Girls, go help your uncle Nate get ready." I told them and they ran upstairs. "Wait a second Nicole Katherine." Haley said. "Not you. You need to go get ready yourself. Your clothes are on your bed. Once you finish, then you can help your dad"  
"Okay mom." Nicky said and then she went upstairs too.  
"You ready?" she asked me.  
"Not really. I'm nervous as hell." I told her.  
"Well don't be. You'll have me and Nate and all three of your girls. We're all backing you up"  
"I know you are Hales. Thanks"  
"You're welcome. Now lets go finish our make-up and prepare for this night." We finished getting ready and at 7:55 we were all in the living room waiting for them to arrive.  
The door bell rang and Nathan and Haley got up.  
"You coming Brooke?" Nathan asked me.  
"Yeah." I got up and followed them to the door. The girls cam right behind us.  
"Ready?" Nathan asked me.  
"As I'll ever be." I said and he opened the door.  
"He..Brooke." Lucas said. Our eyes met.  
"Lucas." I said and we were staring at each other.

okay, there is the update. hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love getting them.  
The more I get the sooner I update! They keep me going!

3 Erin 


	3. The Dinner 1

Thanks for the reviews!

Here's the update...

"Hey Luke!" Haley said hugging him.

I knew that she could tell that I was unconfortable. Haley always knew when something was up.

"Hey Hales. So tell me," he said looking at the three girls standing in front of them "Which one is Nicole?"

"I'm Nicole." she said looking at her father.

"Nicole, this is your Uncle Lucas." Nathan explained to her.

"Oh." She said and looked at Brooke. Then she looked at her mother and then she looked at Peyton and Jake.

"Well if he's my uncle then who are they?" she asked. Brittany and Abby and I walked away as they came into the house.  
I knew that if Lucas and I had to be in the same house for a night, I was going to have to forget about everything that had happened between us.

iFlashBack

I walked into Lucas' house to find that his sheets were a mess and that he was in the shower. Knowing Lucas as well as I did, I knew that I needed to tell him what I had to say and get it over with. I walked into the bathroom and I was shocked at what I saw.  
I saw Lucas scott. The love of my life with another woman in the shower. Lucas, my Lucas. And not just with any woman, but Rachel. Honestly, I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that he would have done something like that. But I knew that it was totally like Rachel to go and trick him.

He never found out that I knew he had cheated on me.  
I just told him that since we were both going to different schools, that maybe it was best if we broke up.  
At first he tried his hardest to convince me that I was wrong, but he had to face the music and so did I.

So, when we graduated, he went to New York, and I stayed here.  
We talked but when the girls were born I just couldn't take it.  
When he would call, I would just ignore it and go back to the girls. I mean, I was doing something on my own for once, without his help and the way I saw it, I was going to for the rest of my life.

EndFlashback/i

"So Nathan, are these your girls too?" Jake asked pointing to Brittany and Abby.

Nathan looked at me. I mouthed "it's okay. tell them." to him but he ignored it.

"No. This is Brittany and Abby. They're friends of Nicole's" he told him.

Lucas was staring at me. He knew that I hated for people to stare at me. I think that's why he was doing it.  
I saw Brittany coming towards me and I knew that by the end of toningt Lucas would know that they were his. I told the girls that for tonight and tongight only that they needed to call me Brooke, but knowing them it would slip out.  
She sat down next to me. Abby sat on the other side of her. Nicole sat next to Abby, I guess to make it seem like they were really just friends and not cousins.

"So what are we eating Hales?" Peyton asked as Haley and Nathan brought out plates of food.

"Well, I made mac and cheese for the girls and me of course. We have mashed potatoes and I made barbaqued chicken. Nathan also made the desert, but I can't tell you what that is."

"Sounds great Haley." Lucas said. He was looking strigh at me.

Dinner was filled with laughter and everyone asking questions trying to catch up on old times.  
Then at around 11:30 Deb came and picked up the girls. That left Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Lucas, and I all alone.  
I had no where to run now so I decided that maybe I should just tell him.

"Go on Brooke. Get it over with." Thats what my head was telling me but my heart was telling me not to.

"Haley?" I had to get out of here. I mean we were sitting in the living room, getting drunk, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. That much I was sure of.

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure." Everyone looked at me. Then I looked at Peyton. I wanted her to know first.

"You can come too Peyton." I said and we walked down the hall into a guest bedroom.

"What's up Brooke?" Haley asked me as we entered the room.

"I have to tell him Haley. I can't hide them forever."

"Hide who?" Peyton asked.

"Brittany and Abby." I told her.

"You mean the girls that just left with Deb and Nicole?"

"Yes. Brittany Michelle and Abigail Katherine Scott."

"Whoa. Wait. Did I miss something?"

"They're Lucas' daughters." Haley told her.

Okay. so this is really short... I know, but since it was short, I made it a two parter. The next half will be longer!

Review!

Love, Erin 


	4. The Dinner 2Telling him the TRUTH

thank you so much if you reviewed!  
I know that it's taken a while, but here's the update!

Haley just went right out and said it. I knew that I should have told Peyton after all that she had done for me, but something told me that I shouldn't tell her. It was her or Lucas that I would tell first and I knew that I wasn't going to tell him that soon.

"Wait a second. YOu never told me you were pregnant." Peyton sure seemed shocked.

"Yeah, because see, I didn't know until the day that you left that I was."

"I found out right before her that I was pregnant with Nicole."

I knew that Haley was trying to make this eaiser, but in reality it was only making it harder on me.  
After we had told Peyton everything about the girls, we went back into the living room where the boys had began to watch basketball. Haley walked over and sat by Nathan and Peyton went and sat in Jake's lap.  
I couldn't take it.  
I couldn't take this. Then Lucas started talking to me and it made it a million times harder.

"So Brooke, how have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been better." I said trying too hold back the tears burning in my eyes.

"Brooke." I heard Nathan say. He wanted me to tell Lucas now. I just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry." I said and I rushed out of the house. Not five minutes later I was sitting in my car just crying. I couldn't go anywhere. I couldn't do anything. Someone was walking towards me. As they got closer I could see that it was Nathan and Haley. I got out and walked around to them. I hugged them and I knew that they could tell that this was going to be hard on me.

"You'll be able to tell him Brooke. I know you will." Nathan told me as him and Haley pulled me into a hug.

"Really Nate? Because right now I feel like crap. I can't even be in the same room with him before I start breaking down!"

"Brooke, would you rather me and Nathan tell him for you?"

"No Haley. I have to do this myself. I have to do it for my girls. They have a right to know their father."

Then it got really quiet and I knew why. Nathan and Haley both saw something that I didn't.  
They saw Lucas Scott standing right behind me. When I turned around I saw that look on his face. The look only he can get. Only when he is really mad and confused.

"What do you mean their father?" he asked.

"Like Nate said Brooke, you can do it. We've always got your back." Haley said and her and Nathan walked back into the house. My only support had walked away and I had to tell Lucas by myself that he had children.

"Listen Lucas before you go jumping to conclusions you have to let me explain this."

"Explain what Brooke? Because when I put the pieces together, it looks pretty simple."

"Lucas, you cheated on me and you expected me to be honest with you and tell you that you had children. Then you are really wrong. NO one in their right mind would do that. Especially when they had to protect no only themselves, but they babies too!" I had cracked.  
I was crying and trying to explain this to him. He looked like I had told him that he was going to die.  
He just stood there silent.

"Say something."

"I don't know what to say Brooke."

Of course he didn't. He was a guy for Christs sake!

"What are their names?"

"Brittany Michelle and Abigail Katherine Scott." I said and crossed my arms.

"You mean to tell me that the girls that were here tonight..." I interupted him before he said anything else.

"Yeah. They were yours."

It got silent again and I walked around to the other side of my car and got in. I started the car and rolled down the window.

"Get in." I told him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get in."

Haley and Nathan had told me that if and when I told Lucas I would need to make sure that he met them as soon as he could.  
I drove to Dan and Deb's and told Lucas I would be right back. I went inside and got Brittany and Abby.  
As we were walking to the car I gave them a speech about how when they got in the car they were not to say anything to each other or to me or anyone.  
They thought that I had gone crazy, but in reality they knew that something was bothering me.  
The drive back to our house was silent. I had forgot that Lucas was with me.

"Girls, I have to tell you something." I told them once we were in the house and I had them sitting down. Lucas just stood there with me. He was smiling.

"Okay mom. what is is?" Abby asked me.

"Girls, you know how the other day me and your Aunt Haley were talking about how you would be meeting your father soon?"

They both nodded.

"Well, this is your father. Lucas Scott."

They looked at me like I had just told them that we were moving and everything got quiet.

well, there is the update. Hope you enjoy!

Just send me bA LOT/b of reviews and I'll update sooner!

3 love,

Erin! 


	5. This is your father

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I'm sorry that it has taken so long for a new update!

"What do you mean our father?" Brittany asked me. I swear that sometimes, my girls seemed more like 13 then 9.

"Well, just like it is. This is your father. He's Uncle Nathan's brother." I said and stood silent. I needed to be ready for any questions they were going to throw at me.

"Oh." Abby said.

Lucas stood there and just stared at the girls in front of him. I could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Mommy can we just go to bed?" Brittany asked me.

"Sure sweetie. Do you girls have anything else to say?"

"No, not yet." Abby said and got up. She walked over to Lucas.

"Brittany, this guy looks like you." she said and then she went up the stairs.

"Goodnight mom." Brittany said and hugged me goodnight.

"I love you." I told them.

"We love you too." they said together and then they were gone.

"So.." I said. Lucas was staring at the staircase and he looked shocked. I know that I would be, but he had to have questions.

"So..." he said.

"Um.." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm gonna fix some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Sure." he said and followed me into the kitchen.

"You know for a single parent you have a nice house."

"It's pretty simple. Mom and Dad pay all of my expenses. I just buy food and clothes for us."

"Oh."

That was all he said. I knew that he had to have questions. I wanted him to ask me things. Anything.

"So when did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Right after you, Peyton, and Jake left for New York. I had morning sickness before then but the morning I came to tell you that I thought I was pregnant, I found you with Rachel."

"So that's why you never told me?"

"Pretty much." I got the hot chocolate mix out of a cabinent and handed him his package. I poured the water into the two cups and went and sat down in the living room after I got mine mixed together. He came right behind me.

"You have to know that I never ,meant to hurt you Brooke. It just sorta happened with me and Rachel. I was still drunk from the night before."

I laughed. "So you were drunk. Is that supposed to make everything okay?"

"It should count for something."

"Well, for me, it's nothing. Just go Lucas. You met the girls. Go."

"Fine. But I want to see them. I want to get to know them Brooke."

"We'll se what the girls think about you first."

"Okay. Bye Brooke." he said and walked out.

I turned on the TV. There was nothing on. I turned it right back off. I went upstairs and walked into the girls room. I loved them more then anything and looking at them, it just makes me realize how lucky I am. They are two of the greatest girls in the world, and I don't know what I would do without them.

I hope you enjoy! --Erin 


End file.
